Cold and Alone, or So He Thought
by HelplessOne
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a tight squeeze... literally. who is Sasuke to Naruto? And how does Itachi tie into all this? Find out what happens when love and the past meet face to face. Who will live and who might die?
1. The Mission

**Part One: The Mission**

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my life sucks! Okay now that you know that, let me explain why..."

_One year earlier_

"UZUMAKI!!"

"Yes Tsunade?" came the short reply of the over-worked blonde.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what this article says...?" Tsunade's voice dripped with fake sweetness. Naruto shuddered as he walked across the crowed busy room. He stopped for a moment to look at the golden name plate over the door to Tsunade's office._ "Tsunade KPD Head Officer''_

"You needed me ma'am?" Naruto's voice was laden with agitation, for he knew what was about to happen.

_Boom!_ "FOUR PEOPLE NARUTO!! FOUR PEOPLE!!! How does a top ranked officer allow four people to not only see him when he is on an undercover assignment, but also get them injured in the process!?" If it hadn't been for natural human science, fumes would have been emitting from Tsunade's head at that very moment.

Naruto sighed deeply as he tried to explain his situation, "There was no other choice. If I didn't reveal myself to those civilians they would have followed me."

"True, but if they hadn't followed you they wouldn't have gotten shot now would they?" Tsunade's face was both triumphant and solemn. "I'm sorry about this Naruto, you are one of our best, but because of your stupidity time and time again you get our office stuck in more binds then criminals. So for your punishment I am putting you on a suspension mission." Tsunade stood up from her large desk and walked over to a table that lined the wall. "This is your new assignment." An envelope was placed in Naruto's hands and he was pushed out of the office. "Don't screw this one up, OK?" Tsunade flashed a playful smile at the blonde and closed the door.

Naruto opened the envelope up and the first thing he pulled out was a picture of a boy roughly his age, maybe a year or two younger. The boy had jet black hair and obsidian eyes. A look of distaste was on the boys beautiful features. For seconds Naruto just stared at the picture, wondering how a boy could look so beautiful.

He was brought back into reality when his co-worker, friend, and not to mention room-mate, breathed into his ear. "Hmm... do we have a new mission to screw up, mister nice guy?" Naruto frowned distastefully at Kiba and walked out of the crowded office and into the hallway where he was yet again disturbed from his staring contest with the boy in the picture. This time however an icy melody of rhythmic words parted his eyes from the picture.

"Can you direct me to Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto looked into the face of the boy, or man rather who had spoken to him. Dark eyes met with his azure ones, and Naruto knew almost instantly who the man standing in front of him was. Quickly flipping through the folder in his hands, Naruto found what he was looking for: an ID.

"Sasuke Uchiha is it not?" Naruto continued to look at the ID, taking off of it important information he would need in the near future. _'6'4, obsidian eyes, one year younger than me, thin but muscular body frame, man this guy is a freaking sex god!'_

Sasuke's stoic attitude wavered if only for a moment. For this had been the first time someone didn't regard to him in an almost godly way. Although his surprise, and perhaps happiness, subsided and his attitude reverted back to its normal fashion. "Yes that is me, I will repeat my question only once more. Can you direct me to Mister Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto's azure eyes showed an honest excitement as he replied, "That would be me!"

Sasuke stared into the face of the boy he had been looking for with that flash of surprise once again thinking, _'You've got to be kidding me.'_

"There has got to be a mistake, I am supposed to meet this towns' finest assassin slash officer. Not their youngest recruit." Sasuke sighed, which was something most people didn't get to witness. He pushed past Naruto and entered the room. He scanned the room looking for someone who might fit the description better.

Naruto was dumbstruck. Had he just been _insulted_?Naruto felt the boy push by him as he entered to the room. Naruto steamed for a second, then followed Sasuke into the room. He watched Sasuke fruitlessly searched the room for someone who looked a bit better than himself. Naruto tapped Sasuke's shoulder very lightly and smiled sweetly when the boy turned his head to connect his face with Naruto's fist.

Whoops and hollers were heard as the two males fought. Of course by the time Tsunade came out of her cluttered office to investigate Naruto had already pinned and handcuffed Sasuke. A brilliant smile flashed over his features as Naruto drug the unconscious boy out of the room.

"Ow..." Again the rhythmic tone of Sasuke's voice played with Naruto's ears as he sped down the pavement.

"Finally awake are we, precious?" Naruto shook off the effect of Sasuke's voice and playfully teased him. Sasuke sat up in his seat, straightening up and rubbing his head lightly with his left hand.

"Did you have hit me that hard?" Sasuke's serious tone was gone and was now replaced by that of his true age, eighteen. Sasuke himself noted the change and automatically tried to revert back to the unusual tone but found it harder than normal.

"You know as well as I do that if I hadn't done what I did you wouldn't have believed me to begin with. So now that you are aware that I am the best, let's say we start all over shall we?" Naruto noted the change of tone in the other's vocals and smiled. He extended a hand as if to shake Sasuke's own, but was rejected as Sasuke turned his head to sulk in the corner of the car.

Although it looked rather stupid, Sasuke sulked in the corner of his side of the car. _'How come I got stuck with this guy, and why can't I get my bearings? This is totally stupid!" _Naruto stared forward out over the road, pouting a little.

"So Uchiha, what do you need me for anyway? Seems like you are OK in the muscle department." As soon as the words had left his lips, he regretted even saying them. _'Shit I just hit on him. Shit shit shit shit!'_ Sasuke stopped his sulking for a moment to look over at the blonde with a questioning look.

"You just... no. What...?" Sasuke dismissed the notion for a moment to address a more important matter. "Well you see, my parents just died, or rather were killed by my older _brother_ , Itachi Uchiha, and frankly my financial advisers are worried for my safety so they recommended I live with someone for a while."

"Wait! Did you just say LIVE with someone?!" Naruto interrupted Sasuke with his outburst. Quickly, he used his free hand to search the pocket on the side of his suburban truck for the envelope that contained the details on his assignment. Sure as day there it was two plane tickets, enough money for two years worth of food, and a letter written in Tsunade's handwriting.

"You can drive right?" Naruto didn't wait for a reply. He took hold of Sasuke, animatedly switching their two bodies. Naruto hastily read the letter as Sasuke figured what just happened and gave off a scoff.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this you did exactly what I expected of you. You took off with the boy without even reading the details to your mission. I am also guessing that you hadn't expected a two year mission. Well you had been ragging me for a vacation so think of this as a two year vacation. Here are the details; you are to take him far from here. The tickets contained in this letter leave for western Japan in two days. All I have to say to you now is get some clothes and enjoy the beach._

_Love,_

_Auntie Tsunade_

"OH MY GOD!" 

**Part one end.**

**Owari**


	2. Departing

**Part Two: Departing**

Clothes and other objects that were unidentifiable zipped past the Uchiha's head, barley missing each time. "Dammit kill one person and injure two and suddenly you become the babysitter for a teenager who could easily be my brother."_ Or my really hot __boyfriend _said the blonde's more perverted side. _Shut up you! This is not the time to be telling me I'm gay and that I have to spend the next TWO FUCKING YEARS with someone who is incredibly hot! _Naruto cursed himself over and over again while continuing his rant full packing.

Sasuke sat, or rather dodged, quietly as Naruto packed his stuff. Every once in a while, he caught glimpse of something like silk boxer and lots of orange, regardless of what it was. "Do you think you could have found anything else in such a hideous color?" he question as he picked up a jacket that was bright orange with black fringe and a black hood.

Naruto's head peaked out of the separate universe that was his closet to allow his gaze to drift to the Uchiha's almost flawless body. Almost flawless because if only he could smile at least once, that would definitely perfect the image of godliness he was so obviously aiming for. Naruto shook his head, focusing on what he had said, "Well it couldn't kill you to actually wear some color besides black and dark blue." Naruto quickly returned to his closet, except this time with images of the Uchiha's flawless body wrapped in black silk. _Okay maybe I take back that comment, black defiantly suits him. _As Naruto's mind betrayed his better sense of judgment so did his body. "Shit!" he said softly to himself as he noticed a rising bulge in his pants.

Sasuke's patience, although you could barley call it that, was running short. This man had knocked him out, brought him to this smelly apartment, and now insulted his pick in fashionable clothing. And if you know Sasuke that is not something most people live to tell the tale about. Almost gracefully, he walked over to where he knew the blonde to be. "Mister Uzumaki, insulting one fashion sense is both cruel and stu- What the heck?" Sasuke obsidian glare landed on a slight bulge in a somewhat surprised blonde's pants. A deep blush now played across each male's face in turn as Naruto quickly got up and ran over to the suitcase that was his and closed it.

"Um…… so let's be on our way shall we? According to the instructions left for me, we are supposed to stay in a hotel next to the airport so we can catch our flight in the morning. Also, here, catch." Naruto face was bright red and yet he continued to talk as if nothing had happened. In fact if it weren't for the gaping Uchiha then the moment probably would have passed without delay. Naruto silently ignored the stare tossing Sasuke a laminated picture ID.

Sasuke only aroused from his rather odd stare when the ID was thrown at him "Kuro Doragon?" Sasuke looked at the picture on the ID the man here look exactly like himself with the exception of the hair color and eye color. For the man in the picture had piercing green eyes and white spiky hair as opposed to Sasuke's obsidian eyes and black hair. "I'm not so sure I get this Uzumaki?" Sasuke stated refusing to call Naruto by his first name.

"Well there is little point to going under cover if you are just going to go around and introduce yourself as 'Sasuke Uchiha heir to the Uchiha fortune'. That is your new alias mine is Kitsune Tenma. Oh and don't worry you don't have to dye your hair, you are going to use a wig and contacts." Naruto's voice died down as he entered his closet once again. The awkward moment had passed; at least for now Naruto knew he would be questioned later but for know it was good.

To Sasuke's obvious surprise Naruto emerged from the closet looking completely different. Where there had been beautiful blonde spikes there was now silky smooth red hair that came down just to the waist and in place of the heavenly blue eyes were bright green eyes. Little to say, Naruto looked completely different even the whisker scars on his cheeks were gone. Sasuke smirked "Well don't we just look like such the lady." Sasuke smirked on the outside but frowned inwardly. _How could anyone come up such a beautiful body?_As this thought and others ran through his head Naruto stepped all the way out of the closet to reveal a red silk dress. Sasuke's mind shut down as he looked at Naruto.

"Actually, Uchiha, that's the point. You see I am so graciously playing the role of your wife in public." Sasuke's mind just couldn't get past the fact that the person he was looking at was indeed male. Naruto smirked inwardly at the gawking Uchiha. Slowly Naruto walked over to Sasuke and bent down to whisper into his ear. "You have a little problem buddy."

Sasuke's almost melted as Naruto warm breath played across his face. It took him a minute to get what he had said, although after he figured it out, he quickly crossed his legs and looked away blushing saying in a deep husky voice "I think you take your job too seriously." With every other word he stuttered and Naruto walked over to the closet with a triumphant look on his face.

"Don't worry I'm usually not this good at my job." came Naruto's almost whispered reply. With each word shudders were sent up Sasuke's back. _This will either end very badly or very goodly. _

* * *

After a lot of work, yelling, and arguing the two finally made it to the airport both in full costume. Not to Naruto's or Sasuke's surprise Tsunade had them picked up in a limo and taken to the airport as Kuro Doragon and Kitsune Tenma husband and wife. Although the limo didn't surprise them what was or rather who was in the limo did. "Kiba?!" Naruto gaped at his co-worker who obviously didn't recognize him. 

"Why hello gorgeous have we met before?" Kiba's attempts at hitting on the girl Naruto were stopped short on by a fuming Uchiha.

Kiba shuddered and Naruto just laughed and whispered into Sasuke's ear "Protective are we?" This earned him a glare and the silent treatment for the rest of the ride. After a while Kiba continued his onslaught of pick-up lines and compliments. Naruto just didn't have the heart to tell him that it was indeed the man he shared an apartment with that he was hitting on so he'd wait for Tsunade to do it.

Time past and Kiba finally gave up Naruto fell asleep, or at least that's what it looked like, on Sasuke's shoulder. This particular maneuver got him out of his talk with Kiba, of course Sasuke didn't mind at all either, so things just sort of worked out for him and in the end he really did end up falling asleep on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sat his chin in the red hair that now belonged to the once blonde. Through the wig, he could just barely make out the original smell. What a heavenly smell it was to. Sasuke found himself lost in the sent as they pulled up into the parking lot of the hotel they would stay in before the beginning of their long journey. Softly Sasuke took his hand and stroked Naruto's head "Kitsune it's time we're here." He uttered these words loud enough for Kiba to hear but soft enough not to hurt Naruto's ears. Naruto's artificial green eyes stared up at the Uchiha, in a sweet kind of way, then he smiled and got off of Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's door was opened by Kiba and he got out. Sasuke extended his hand, so for Naruto to grab his hand in a way that most do so he could help him out. Instead, Naruto gently placed the palm of his hand against Sasuke's and gracefully got out of the car. The way he moved most probably wouldn't even be able to tell he wasn't a girl until certain features became apparent.

"Why thank you gentleman." This comment was directed to Sasuke but Kiba took the liberty of taking it upon him and graciously accepted. Naruto giggled like a school girl and Sasuke chuckled. The two said their goodbyes then walked silently into the hotel lobby. A woman was waiting to take them to their room. As they arrived, they were both shocked but said nothing and simply beckoned the woman to leave.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!!"

**Part Two End**

**Owari**

**

* * *

Okay guys thanks for the reviews I loved them and you gave me some motivation to write the second part I just hope you like it just as much as you like the first one. Anyway please keep reviewing and read on. Enjoy!**


	3. Dream

**Part Three: The Dream**

**

* * *

Okay so this is the new part three sorry it took so long to post. I have been having major writers block. so I am amazed at how well this turned out. Please reveiw and I would like to know if you guys like this one better than the one before it.  


* * *

  
'_Weight, weight. Wait what's on my body?' _Sasuke's chest heaved as a larger amount of weight than he was use to lie on his chest. Slowly he realized his eyes were closed with great caution he opened his eyes. Shock along with other emotions ran through his body. There in his sight was a beautifully toned body with etched muscles and smooth skin with blonde hair spade crazily across his head. In any other situation this would have been fine for the Uchiha, well not really but, except for the fact that the well toned blonde lay completely undressed on top of the Uchiha. _'What beautiful skin.' _Said the more calm part of the Uchiha as he reached out a hand to stroke the blonde's hair from his sleeping face, but only stopped himself with the more pride full part of him. Sasuke laid there for what seemed to be forever until the blonde made a moaning noise and rolled over to where Sasuke was in a less comfortable position. By now Sasuke's mind had pretty much been driven to its limits. He quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him off so to be free of the weight and the pressure in his groin. The crystal blue eyes of the blonde awoke and stared at Sasuke for moment before being engulfed with something like the emotion of lust. Naruto quickly took over with his superior strength and speed. He found his way to the top of the Uchiha and pinned each of Sasuke's hands in one of his as he began to strip him.**

**"_Sasuke……_" were the only words he said and they were mostly moaned. After getting Sasuke's shirt off he switched hands. One hand finding its way back to where only one of Sasuke's hands was now and his other to Sasuke's pants. A little to Naruto's surprise Sasuke other hand was now on the back of Naruto's head and it pulled him down into a deep long kiss. As each pulled back lust could be seen in both set of eyes. By now both boys were panting Naruto had finally worked Sasuke's pants off and was mounting him in a way were his head was only an inch away from Sasuke aching groin. Just as Naruto was about to slide Sasuke's throbbing cock down his throat reality gripped Sasuke and pulled him back to where the real Naruto slept peacefully.**

**End of Dream  


* * *

**

Sasuke got out of the bed that he was sharing with the blonde and walked to the bathroom. _'Better go fix this now'_ Sasuke sat in the bathroom for awhile 'fixing his pants' then came back out an hour later with a slight bulge left.

"Dammit I am an Uchiha. I shouldn't be having this trouble. Especially not with guy I just met." _But wow was his body fucking hot._ Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Because of these reasons and more he could not simply dismiss that he was at least sexually attracted to the blonde officer. As he went to sit back on the bed he found an astonished blonde sitting straight up and his side of the bed they had to share.

"Why up so early Sasuke?" Naruto's surprise faded with time as the two stared at each other. Naruto sleepily wiped his eyes as he yawned widely exposing his bare chest. He jumped up, bagging sweat pants covered his lower body. The pants barely sat on Naruto well toned hips. As he walked past Sasuke slowly secretly examining his body as he went. Sasuke's pale skin almost glittered with the small amount of moonlight that entered their room. His tone chest and precise jaw line became every obvious in the dark. Naruto's eyes stopped at one point on the Uchiha's lower half. _'Hmm… I wonder what little Sasuke was doing up.' _Naruto managed to take his gaze off the Uchiha and snickered as he continued his walk to the restroom.

'_So Hot'_ Sasuke almost had to tell his 'head' to behave. Why did he have to sharing a bed with an extremely hot and annoying man?! Sasuke's perked at the snicker that left the blonde mouth as he past. Sasuke became painfully aware of a growing bulge in his pants yet again. "Dammit this is not going to work." Sasuke voiced his opinion a little too loud. In fact he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth as if hoping the words would come back into his mind.

Naruto's ears caught quickly on Sasuke's regretted words. A smile that would make angels' scream in horror spread across Naruto's face as he pondered the fun he could now have with the Uchiha. Playfully Naruto placed his hands behind his back in a school girl fashion and skipped mockingly over to the fuming Sasuke. "_I'm sorry, what was that?"_

Naruto's voice was bathed in sugary syrup that fell on Sasuke's head like a brick. Even the idea of someone so inferior to him mocking him set Sasuke on fire. So as the blonde had his fun, Sasuke was ready to pounce. With more than one reason he despised anyone who made fun of him, no matter the situation.

As Naruto skipped in front of the Uchiha he whistled lightly. However all that came to a dead stop as Naruto's playful gaze finally met with Sasuke's death glare. Naruto's azure hues met with Sasuke's stone black eyes, shivers ran down the blondes' spine. It was as if Sasuke was looking past him completely, into another time that had more meaning behind the absolute look of hatred he held Naruto with. "S-Sasuke…?" Naruto's voice came out in a scared stutter.

The Uchiha's face contorted ever so slightly till there was a small smirk on Sasuke's face. Fear covered Naruto's whole as he retreated ever so slightly. With this movement of the blonde, Sasuke progressed forward just enough to close the gap between the two. He held Naruto's face in his strong hand now, inches away from his lips. His breathe came out rugged and uneven. Hi voice was husky and deep as he spoke right in Naruto's ear, "Do you want to know the real reason I hate my brother?" Sasuke's warm breathe flooded out onto Naruto skin and caused little goose bumps, "It's because he would always tease me like we were real brothers. Sometimes he even told me he loved me and I felt like I really belonged there. I had everything, but the day he killed my parents he told me the truth. He said 'I hate you Sasuke, You are a disgrace to my family. You aren't even my brother.' That's right the truth was out there. Our mother had been messing around and I was the product of it. My mother had decided it was time to tell Itachi and he killed her for it. That's why I hate my brother."

Naruto was confused and scared and yet he still felt sorry for the burning Uchiha. "s-Sasuke, I'm-I'm s-s.."

Naruto's words were cut short as Sasuke forced his mouth down onto the blonde's. At first Naruto was surprised and tried to fight off the younger boy, but before Naruto could get a good hold Sasuke had their bodies mashed together against a wall. Naruto felt Sasuke's ice cold skin on his chest and for some reason it felt soothing.

Sasuke's tongue slid along Naruto's bottom lip demanding entrance. However the blonde was determined to keep his wits about him, so he did not let him in. He regretted it though, because seconds later Sasuke had grabbed both of Naruto's hands in one of his own. The other hand found its way to Naruto's pants line. Sasuke slipped a skillful hand down Naruto's pants and started the torture.

Just as Sasuke touched Naruto's growing erection Naruto let out a moan and let in the beast. Sasuke's tongue explored the inside of Naruto's mouth while his hands did the dirty work. Sasuke's hand dropped from Naruto's and down into the blonde hair. Balling his fist in Naruto's hair Sasuke pulled back on his head just enough to expose some of the precious delicate skin of the neck. Sasuke didn't waste anytime. As his hand massaged Naruto his lips ran kisses down his collar bone.

Naruto's body was on fire. He knew that if they didn't stop soon bad things would happen. With half massed eyes he tried to make out a sentence of resistance. However the only tangible sound that emitted was a drawn out moan. Naruto cursed himself over and over as he let Sasuke play with him. Sasuke bit in little circles then licked the area over, while keeping rhythm with his other hand, which had now found its way into Naruto's underwear.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle as he fondled the poor blonde. A small whimper escaped Naruto's perfect lips and caused Sasuke's own tension to grow. The Uchiha loosened his grip on the blonde's hair and held firm to the back of his neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a lustful kiss that drew on for a long time. Sasuke's hand in Naruto's pants slowed and just worked intensely. His mouth was really at work now. Naruto gave in to the Uchiha and fought back with his own tongue. Fighting for what little dominance was left to claim. As the two fought the battle of men Sasuke felt a trimmer in his hand, Naruto was ready to release. Quickly and skillfully Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and ripped down the sweatpants that still barely sat on Naruto's well toned hips. A hiss left Naruto's throat as Sasuke took Naruto's entire length into his mouth. One more trimmer and Naruto let it go. Sasuke's mouth was filled with the white substance and he gulped it down as if it were nothing. Sasuke cleaned the area with his mouth and stood to look into the lust filled eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why…?" He breathed his voice husky and deep. Naruto barely managed to get out that simple word before collapsing onto the broad framed Sasuke.

Sasuke caught him willingly and the smirk that had once played his face was replaced by something of a sad smile. "Looks like your not the only one who takes his job seriously." He chuckled softly carrying the blonde, who in his grasps looked some much younger than he, to the bed where he would sleep peacefully the rest of the night. Sasuke however found a hot shower would suit him before he slept.

As the hot water streamed down Sasuke's back a scar that had gone undetected by anyone made its appearance. Something like a gash ran down the back of his left leg and around to the front. "You'll find out soon Naruto I promise…"

"Itachi…"  
**  
Part Three End.**

**Owari  
**

* * *

OMG!! Did you like it? I just wanna know please comment.


End file.
